Numb In The End
by Roxius
Summary: Nutty feels like he's become numb to everything. All he wants now is to have Giggles by his side. Nutty X Giggles in 30 random sentences. Crack pairings ftw. Please R & R!


Title: Numb In The End

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Nutty X Giggles

Summary: Nutty feels like he's become numb to everything. All he wants now is to have Giggles by his side. Nutty X Giggles in 30 random sentences. Crack pairings ftw. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Sugar**

Nutty loved the way sugar made him feel; it was like taking drugs for him. But...Giggles made him feel even better.

**2. Red**

Giggles was so furious at her new husband for eating all of their wedding cake, her eyes were practically glowing red.

**3. Blue**

Nutty glanced up at the big blue sky above him and let out a sigh. If only he could tell her...if only he could find the courage...

**4. Laugh**

"You know, Nutty...the others might disagree, but I like it when you laugh...you always sound so cheerful and it makes me feel happy, too..."

**5. Music**

Nutty wasn't really sure what kind of music Giggles liked, so he just bought her an ipod instead. It turned out to have been the right decision on his part.

**6. Kiss**

Giggles kissed Nutty gently on the forehead and whispered, "Thank you for being there for me when Cuddles died...thank you so, so much..." Nutty could do nothing but stand there and blush furiously.

**7. Chocolate**

When Giggles got him a big chocolate heart for Valentine's Day, Nutty couldn't have been happier.

**8. Scatman**

Tossing an empty gum wrapper into the garbage and turning to Giggles, Nutty said, "You know...I like Scatman's music...it speaks to me..."

**9. Happy**

No one could have ever guessed Giggles was at her happiest when she was with Nutty, spending quality time with him.

**10. Baby**

Nutty thought he had gone temporarily weak in the ears from sugar-starvation until the news finally hit him to the core. He was going...to be a father?!

**11. Teeth**

"All your teeth will fall out if you keep chugging down sugar like that! Yeesh, Nutty, give it a rest and come to bed!"

**12. Love**

If being in love was as easy as licking to the center of a Tootsie Roll pop, Nutty would probably have had Giggles at his side by now. Unfortunately...he did not.

**13. Pink**

Nutty knew Giggles was pink...but he didn't know HOW pink!

**14. Tail**

Giggles loved how soft Nutty's tail was. It made an excellent replacement for a pillow.

**15. Truth**

"Cuddles...I don't love you...I...I love Nutty..."

**16. Envy**

Whenever Giggles walked by Cuddles, she couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty as his envious glare bore down on her retreating back. But...as I said, she only felt a BIT guilty.

**17. Blood**

The blood spewed everywhere as Giggles and Nutty, locked in a passionate kiss, found themselves torn apart by spinning tractor blades on a machine operated by Lumpy.

**18. Drink**

The first time Giggles got drunk, Nutty ended up having to explain to the police how she got on top of the Empire State Building without any help or special equipment whatsoever.

**19. Protect**

From villains, thiefs, rapists, his own grandmother...Nutty swore to protect Giggles at all costs from anything he considered dangerous...except when he eats candy.

**20. Fall**

It was all over too soon...too quickly. Nutty didn't even feel himself hit the ground...he just heard the cracking of Giggles' skull, and he knew it was over...

**21. Sex**

"I...uh, I don't think we're ready for that yet...okay, Nutty?" "...Too late, bitch."

**22. Lose**

Nutty felt a little pathetic that he lost to Giggles in a game of pingpong, but he knew it was one of the only chances he had to help increase the bond of their relationship...

**23. Bug**

"Aieee!" When Nutty saw how afraid Giggles was of the little coackroach that had crawled on her leg during a picnic, he probably felt like he should warn her of the giant ant hill she was absent-mindedly running towards.

**24. Art**

"Hmm...you're a really good artist, Nutty! I'm quite surprised!" The picture the green squirrel had drawn...was of Giggles.

**25. Comfort**

Nutty pulled the shivering pink chipmunk into a powerful hug and whispered sweet nothings (?) into her ear, hoping to calm her down.

**26. Wedding**

Nutty was so nervous about the wedding that he couldn't even bring himself to eat any sugar, just so he won't act out and lose control in front of Giggles...sweet, sweet innocent Giggles...

**27. Heaven**

If anyone in Nutty's opinion deserved to go to heaven, it was Giggles.

**28. Hell**

If anyone in Nutty's opinion deserved to go to hell, it was Lumpy.

**29. Manga**

Giggles wasn't really sure what to say when Nutty bought her a manga novel for her birthday. It was...a rather odd gift, to say the least.

**30. Supernova**

The first time Nutty laid his eyes on Giggles, he felt like his heart would explode like a supernova. He immediately knew he had fallen in love with her.


End file.
